


A Clace Wedding

by TheSuperGayPanda



Series: Baby Bane [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Doubt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, Malec, Marriage, Multi, Sizzy - Freeform, Wedding Fluff, Worry, clace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperGayPanda/pseuds/TheSuperGayPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is worried about his ability to be a good father to Nadia. Alec is worried about his ability not to screw up Jace and Clary's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clace Wedding

“Alexander!”

Alec sighed at the sound of his husband screaming his name from the nursery. One can only assume what was going on. It had only been two weeks since Nadia had been born so Magnus was still struggling with the whole “parent” thing, which is understandable. Alec was of course having trouble as well but not as much since he had babysit Max a lot when he was a baby. 

He could hear their daughter wailing. Magnus would probably start crying with her if he didn't hurry up. Alec quickly set his laptop down and beelined down the hallway. Once he had made it to the nursery, he swung the door open and almost burst into a fit of laughter. 

Magnus was sitting in the rocking chair with Nadia in his arms. She was curled up against his chest, still shrieking her head off. Magnus’s hair was sticking out in all directions, he had bags under his eyes, and he looked on the verge of tears. He had spit up on his shoulder and was rocking Nadia like crazy, desperately trying to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, I know you were probably busy emailing the Clave her birth certificate but she just won’t stop crying and I don’t know what to do!” He groaned.

Alec pouted sympathetically. He strode over to his family and held his hands out. Magnus sighed in relief and shifted their daughter over into Alec’s waiting arms. Alec gave his husband a comforting smile before exiting the room and heading into the living room. He gently set Nadia down in her car seat by the front door before setting up the living room for comfort. Once he had finished setting up the blankets and pillows on the couch along with turning on some Mozart, he picked his screaming child back up.

After relaxing into the pillows and pulling the blankets up to his waist, he smiled down at Nadia. He knew exactly what was wrong from the sound of her screaming. A mother knows their child, and Alec would qualify as the mother since he had carried and delivered her. Magnus was still new at this so he was growing increasingly frustrated. Despite all of it though, seeing how much Magnus loved her, Alec knew he would make an amazing dad once he got into the hang of things.

He pulled her as close to him as physically possible, cuddling her into him. He kissed her forehead before humming gently. At first she continued to wail, but after he began rocking her and increasing his humming in volume, she quieted down a bit. She stared up at her mother with wide, fascinated cerulean blue cat-eyes. They were rimmed red around the edges from her tears that Alec had wiped from her cheeks moments before. After she was completely quiet, he stopped humming.

“I know you're sleepy, sweetness.”

She looked up with curious eyes at her mother’s words. Surprised he was speaking to her. That’s the things about babies, they want to be spoken to. They want you to talk to them like they can talk back even if they can’t. That's something Magnus hasn't learned yet. He was trying to calm her down when he wasn't using the right approach. She's shrieking because she's tired but doesn't want to sleep. All she needs is a soothing voice to lull her there.

For the next half hour, using the most soothing voice he could, Alec spoke to his daughter. He told her about all of the plans for Jace and Clary’s wedding tomorrow, about how Izzy was going to be giving her a cousin less than a year from now, and letting her know just how much she meant to him and Magnus. He was just about to start talking to her about the last Clave meeting when he noticed she’d fallen asleep.

He wrapped her up in one of the blankets and carefully carried her back to the nursery. Magnus was no longer there. He laid her down in her crib and left with one last kiss goodnight. After he had shut the door and turned towards the master bedroom, he noticed Magnus leaning against the wall a few feet away. He was wearing a clean shirt and there was an adoring smile on his face. 

“You are a professional,” he chuckled, motioning for Alec to come closer.

Alec complied, taking the last few steps towards Magnus. The older male pulled his husband into his arms, stroking his back lovingly. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus as well, not able to prevent the smile he was holding back from spreading across his face. Magnus suddenly felt tense. Alec looked up at him and noticed a sour expression written across his features.

“What’s wrong Mags?” He whispered.

“Nothing.”

Alec glared, not taking too kindly to being lied to. Magnus sighed in defeat and met his gaze. His eyes held so much sorrow and fear. “I’m not a good father,” he whispered sadly.

Alec gasped out in shock. How could Magnus think like that? It’s not like someone can go from never being around children to being an expert on them in only a few weeks! Magnus was being too hard on himself; setting his expectations too high. Alec would do everything he could not to let his husband beat himself up over not being experienced with kids.

“Magnus you love Nadia to pieces! How could you say that?” Alec sighed sadly.

“Of course I love her! She’s my child! But I can't do anything right! She deserves better than what I can offer,” he cries out in frustration. 

“Magnus you can’t expect to be an expert overnight! It takes time!” 

“But you are amazing with her! I was sitting there rocking her for hours and you get her to sleep in less than half an hour!” Magnus’s bottom lip began to tremble slightly. It broke Alec’s heart to see him so close to tears.

“That’s only because I babysit Max so much Mags!” Alec pleaded, desperate for his lover to see reasoning.

That's when Alec saw Magnus break.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and burst into a fit of heart-wrenching sobs. Before anything more could be spoken Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him into his chest as he cried. Magnus buried his face into the nephilim’s shoulder and held him as tight as he could. Alec stroked his hair gently and began to whisper sweet nothings into the ear of the man he loves.

They stood like this for what felt like hours but was only actually a good ten minutes. Soon Magnus had ran out of tears and pulled away reluctantly from his husband with a sad smile. Alec reached up and lovingly stroked his cheek, a sweet gesture indeed. Magnus reached up and rubbed the hand on his cheek, already feeling a bit better from Alec’s comfort.

“Do you really think I'll make a good father?” Magnus murmured, his voice laced with hope.

Alec nodded. “You are going to be an amazing father. You already are an amazing husband,” Alec smiled up at him. It took Magnus’s breath away at how much love and confidence Alec felt towards him. 

He pulled Alec back into the warm embrace and breathed in a sigh of contentment. 

“I believe you.”

-@-

“Magnus Bane! What on earth have you done?!” Alec shouted from Nadia’s nursery, staring at the awful excuse of a room in horror.

That’s when his husband stepped into the room with a look of amusement. He was wearing a royal purple tuxedo with a leopard print undershirt and a hot pink tie. His hair wasn't spiked for once and was instead combed and gelled back with hints of pink and silver glitter shimmering out. He was wearing minimal makeup, just some winged eyeliner and sparkly purple eye-shadow. He looked stunning as usual. 

Their daughter looked just as beautiful. Magnus had her cradled in his arms as she slept peacefully. She wore a pretty leopard print flowy dress that reached her ankles. It was short sleeved and had a black lace belt around her stomach. She was wearing a pair of purple sparkly sandals with lilies on the straps. One thing was for sure; Magnus had made her outfit match his own.

Alec was wearing a simple pair of black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a black tie. His hair was in it’s usual sexy bedhead look and his pretty blue eyes shone with slight annoyance.

“I’m sorry darling. I was so busy looking for the perfect outfit for Naddy that I didn't realize I was making such a mess,” the older male sighed.

“Well you'll clean it when we get back,” Alec sighed, running his fingers through his hair anxiously.

He was quite nervous since he was supposed to be the one to walk Clary down the aisle. It would've been Simon but he was called to Idris on a last minute meeting for new Shadowhunters. Isabelle didn't go with him, insisting to be at the wedding since she was the maid of honor. But she also promised Simon she would have someone videotape the ceremony for him. So since Simon had gone to Idris, Alec was having to fill his role. He was originally only the best man, but now he had two jobs. It was stressful. He really didn't wanna mess this up. He could be quite clumsy when he got anxious.

Magnus shot him a supportive smile and he visibly relaxed some. “You’ll do fine Alexander,” the former warlock reassured. Alec nodded his thanks and the small family made their way out to the car and to the wedding.

When they arrived, Alec was breathtaken by the sight. It was almost as beautiful as his own wedding a few years ago. Of course, since Clary and Magnus had planned the whole thing, not allowing anyone else to have any input, it wasn't surprising that it was this beautiful. There were rows upon rows of jungle wood chairs laced with dark green ivy and rested on the bright green grass below. There were two different sections and right down the middle was the long white asile. At the end of the aisle was a gorgeous white alter covered in dark green ivy and pink rose petals. In the middle of the aisle stood a clave official dressed in the ceremonial attire for a Shadowhunter wedding. 

On one side of the aisle, seated in the chairs, were Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Maia, and a few other Shadowhunters that Alec didn't know. On the other side of the aisle also seated, were Helen, Aline, Jace, Raphael, Catarina, and one other warlock that Alec didn't recognize. It was a small ceremony with only a few select people invited. Alec noticed a small shack a few yards away from the scene, and assumed that was where he’d probably find Clary.

Suddenly, Isabelle spotted the Bane family, and squealed in delight. The ones sitting around he looked up in surprise at her outburst before noticing the Bane’s as well. Jocelyn and Luke shot the family a small polite smile. In which Magnus and Alec respectfully returned. Isabelle shot out of her seat and began to run over to the small group. Her hair was resting over her breasts in pretty black ringlets, a small white rose resting in her hair. She was wearing a skin-tight white silk white dress that ended at her mid thighs. It was off the shoulder and complimented her raven hair and slightly tanned skinned exceptionally.

“Gimme gimme gimme!” She begged like a child, holding out her arms towards a sleepy Nadia.

The couple laughed and handed over their baby. Isabelle grinned wickedly and spun on her white stilletos.

“I’m kidnapping her!” She giggled as she took off back towards where she had come from.

Alec rolled his eyes and kissed his husband’s cheek before turning towards the shack to find Clary. Sure enough the redhead was there when he entered, she was standing at a full length mirror, frowning.

She looked beautiful. She wore a long golden wedding gown that showed off her hips and breasts. It was held up by sparkly golden straps on her shoulders and ended at her ankles. It was pretty plain, but gorgeous nonetheless. Her bright strawberry hair was pinned up in swirls upon her head with a sparkly golden clip. Her makeup was minimal, with only dark mascara coating her lashes and glittery golden eye shadow swept across her eyelids. Her lips only held a thin layer of pink shimmering lip gloss.

“What’s the matter Red?” Alec frowned as he approached her.

“I’m not sure if I look pretty enough,” she sighed sadly, staring at her reflection in doubt.

Alec shook his head in answer and pulled the younger into his arms from behind. “You look amazing Clary. Maybe a little too much. Jace might try and rip the dress off of you before we can even reach the alter,” Alec teased.

Clary rolled her emery eyes but still let out a small giggle.

“Thanks Al. I hope I don't mess up,” she smiled at him from their reflection.

Alec released her from his grasp and held out his palm in offer. She grinned in excitement and grabbed his hand with her own smooth hand. Her nails were painted a simple white color.

“Shall we?”

Clary nodded. Ready to finally join the man she loved in a promise of forever.


End file.
